


Not So Happy New Year

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, New Years, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2020-10-11 17:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: This is the first New Year without her.





	Not So Happy New Year

Owen hears the bells ringing in the New Year outside his window, hears the people cheering. He pours another glass of wine for himself and one for Katie. He picks up the one for himself and gulps it down.

He stares at the wall in front of him, his shrine of sorts to her. There was a bookshelf that went the length of the wall. It was filled to the brim with historical romance novels, French classics and old medical textbooks. On top of the shelf was a variety of framed posters, collectable cars and vases. Every single item had belonged to Katie. Owen hadn't had the heart to move any of it when she had died. He had even found the time to dust it every week.

He drinks the second glass without hesitation.

This is the first New Year without her. It hurts more than he could imagine.


End file.
